El amor lo puede todo, ¿o no?
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: Siempre hemos visto que el amor lo puede todo. Puede cruzar océanos enteros, derrumbar murallas, ir hasta el fin del mundo y hacer que dos enemigos a muerte, se amen. / Concurso Besos Inolvidables del foro ¡Siéntate!


**El amor lo puede todo, ¿o no? por Angie Friki Black.**

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

Este fic participa en el Reto de Febrero: **¡LUZ, CÁMARA, ACCIÓN!: BESOS INOLVIDABLES** del foro "¡Siéntate!".

Está basado en el beso de "Romeo y Julieta" escrito por William Shakespeare. Más en específico: En el Primer Acto, Escena V (cinco).

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno, si se es muy susceptible, por favor abstenerse a leer. Esto es una P-A-R-O-D-I-A, sí, con letras grandes. No tiene como ánimo el ofender a nadie, sólo está creada para hacer divertir.

* * *

Hace muchos años, en una aldea muy, muy lejana. Porque si es lejano, será mucho mejor.

Donde las aves de todos los colores que te puedas imaginar, (y cuando digo todas, es todas) volaban y volaban en el cielo azul. Donde las flores de olores exquisitos de las cuales no tengo ni idea de sus nombres, adornaban el hermoso cuadro que allí protagonizaban dos personajes curiosos.

— ¡Oh, Kanna! No sé si pueda ser más feliz que el día de hoy —anuncia dramáticamente Kagura, un pañuelo blanco le hace compañía mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas—. Voy a casarme con mi Narakukito, este día será atesorado para siempre en mi memoria.

Kanna se mantiene inexpresiva; vamos, que por eso su nombre significa: nada. En fin, ella no dice nada (¡¿entienden la ironía de su nombre?!), sólo fija su mirada en Kagura sosteniendo su espejo.

—Si quieres atesorar eso en tu memoria, doy gracias a Naraku porque no puedo leer mentes.

—Oh Kanna. Cuando te enamores sabrás lo que se siente.

—Entonces prefiero no enamorarme.

Kagura frunce el ceño, dejando de lado algunas cursilerías.

—Niña insolente —responde mientras teatralmente se oprime el corazón—. Kanna, no sabes lo triste que me pone verte así, ¡ya sé! Tú serás quién nos case a Naraku y a mí, estoy segura de que lo disfrutaras.

Y sale corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo. Mientras es seguida por pájaros, ardillas, mariposas, ratas, cucarachas y otros animales que me da pereza nombrar.

Kanna aún tiene su expresión indiferente. Aunque no puedo evitar pensar en la boda de esos dos, y con ello, perturbarse.

—Mierda.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

_Horas después. En la boda de Naraku y Kagura._

El gran prado verde adornado con guirnaldas de flores de diferentes colores, olores, sabores, y cualquier otra cosa que termine en "es" que por pura flojera no nombraré aquí. Las luciérnagas le daban al lugar un toque mágico (sí, porque las luciérnagas alumbran en el día. El amor lo puede todo, ¡Joder!) Los invitados vestidos con atuendos que parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas al puro estilo de _Disney, _sonreían como gilipollas embobados por el veneno que las avispas de Naraku repartían.

Porque sí, amados lectores. Naraku había sustituido el veneno mortal de las avispas, por un aroma a fresas que si lo olías, te hacía vomitar arcoíris. Y algunos efectos secundarios que Naraku no había contemplado, cómo era que te salieran flores por el culo. Pero vamos, en el amor todo se vale.

Continuemos.

Naraku yacía en el altar rodeado de pequeños bebés vestidos con nada más que pañales de tela blanca, arcos y flechas; que se hacían llamar a sí mismos: "ángeles del amor" Y aunque todos protestaron en incluirlos en la hermosa ceremonia, Kagura se alzó (literalmente se alzó por los vientos, con un parlante traído especialmente como regalo de bodas por Kagome) con su palabra y como Naraku quería complacer a su caramelito de azúcar, era ley que los ángeles debían estar.

La novia ahora entraba en escena con un precioso vestido de seda y encaje blanco, cortesía de nuestra muy aclamada mochila, y no, no hablo de la mochila de Dora la exploradora, sino de la de Kagome, ¿vale?

Sigamos con Kagura. Todo los invitados se pusieron en pie para recibir a la hermosa novia, porque su rostro era más hermoso que el de mil ángeles. Naraku botaba la baba literalmente, Kanna que estaba vestida de juez, tuvo que alcanzarle un pañuelo para que se limpiara.

—Estamos todos aquí reunidos para presenciar la incestuosa, —y digo incestuosa porque Kagura es una extensión de Naraku—, unión de estas dos almas perturbadas en sagrado matrimonio —informa Kanna dirigiéndose a toda la multitud. Sostiene un pequeño libro que abre para dar inicio—Tú, ser despreciable, asqueroso, mal intencionado, asesino, sicario, ¿aceptas a Kagura como tú esposa?

—Acepto.

—Y tú, hermana mía, extensiones del mismo creador, asesina, arrogante, puta por las noches —Kagura abre los ojos, y Kanna niega—. Quise decir, angelito caído del cielo, ¿aceptas a Naraku como tú esposo?

—Acepto.

—De acuerdo. Procederemos a los votos de los novios, Naraku.

Éste asiente y saca un pequeño papel de beto-tú-a-saber-dónde.

—Yo, Naraku. Te acepto a ti, Kagura, cómo mi legítima esposa. Para amarte, respetarte, y jugar contigo juegos sucios.

Kagura ahogó una exclamación de ternura.

—Kagura, tu turno.

—Yo, Kagura. Y-yo no, no…—titubea, un tic comenzaba a apoderarse de su ojo izquierdo. Un ángel con pañal le golpea con su flecha, se le salen algunas lágrimas, por la emoción no por el golpe, ¿de acuerdo?—. Te acepto a ti, Naraku, cómo mi legítimo esposo. Para amarte, respetarte, y cumplir todo sus insanos caprichos sexuales.

La multitud empieza a sufrir ataques de convulsión por sobredosis de azúcar.

— ¿Hay alguien en esta sala que se interponga en esta relación?

Silencio absoluto.

—Pues entonces…

— ¡Yo, yo me opongo!

Un chico alto, apuesto, de ojos azules, con un cuerpazo que parecía tallado por los mismísimos dioses se abre paso entre la multitud.

—Oh mí querida Kagura. Te he amado en secreto todos estos años, jamás tuve los… bueno, los pantalones para decírtelo, pero no puedo dejar que te cases con este gilipollas —salta desde dónde estaba para caer justo a los pies de Kagura, aunque su caída tuvo algo que ver con un angelito rebelde.

Ya en el piso y sobándose el trasero, saca de ese infortunado lugar una pequeña cajita de madera. Ante la mirada atónita de todos saca de ella un pequeño anillo hecho de rubíes y ópalos, y diamantes… Porque sí, aunque el anillo era pequeño, cabían todas esas exuberantes joyas, ¡Carajo, lo que hace el amor!

—Me honra que diga eso, pero mi corazón sólo le pertenece a un hombre. Y lo digo literalmente, Naraku tiene mi corazón.

— ¡Pues entonces que desdicha la mía! Al enamorarme de una mujer, cuyo corazón tiene ya dueño.

El chico deja caer mares de lágrimas. Los invitados deben subirse a la mesas para no ahogarse.

—No os preocupéis, allá afuera seguramente habrá alguna mujer a la que usted, le robe el corazón.

Naraku lo compadece y le soba el hombre. Kagome se levanta un tanto furiosa, con dos bebés en ambos brazos.

— ¡Tú, chico apuesto, mejor anda yéndote pa' otra parte! ¡Y ustedes dos, sigan este matrimonio de una puta vez!

—Disculpen su comportamiento, las hormonas la enloquecen —se disculpa Inuyasha tratando de bajarle los humos a su esposa.

—Bueno, entonces sigamos. Por el poder que me he conferido yo misma, los declaro marido y mujer. Para que puedan copular como si no hubiese un mañana, y se reproduzcan como conejos. Pueden besarse que yo me largo de esta mierda.

Y así Kanna tira el libro por algún lado, fugándose con el chico alto, fuerte, rubio… ¿y ya dije guapo? Ya que estaba segura de que si no se iba, iba a terminar vomitando por todos lados.

Naraku le toma ambas manos a Kagura.

—Sé que no soy digno de ti, y que he profanado un templo sagrado. Pero prefiero pecar de amor contigo, que vivir de santo.*

Le besa ambas manos para luego dirigirse a sus labios.*

Todo la multitud, (o por lo menos la que no se ha ahogado, muerto por sobredosis de azúcar o han huido) se levanta y aplaude a la recién pareja casada.

Ambos se dirigen a la carreta que los llevara a su luna de miel. Mientras les tiran flores, arroz,* confeti, globos, ropa interior y chocolate.

— ¡Bien, ahora esto se acabará de una puta vez!

Un hombre armado con una enorme espada, se para delante de aquellos dos.

— ¿Pero qué mierda les sucede? Dónde quedó ése Naraku que odiaba con todo su ser las cosas bonitas, que le encantaba hacer sufrir a Kagura de las formas más viles. Y Kagura, dónde quedó esa chica que deseaba con todo su ser la libertad, y que odiaba a Naraku tanto, que tenía fantasías acerca de asesinarlo.

El hombre empuña su espada acabando con sus vidas. Los cuerpos se descomponen dejando sólo polvo.

—Lo sabía. Otras fans que quieren que estos dos acaben juntos, y crean réplicas de ellos para adaptarlos a sus sueños.

Y así fue como aquel tipo recibió un Oscar. Por habernos librado de tantas cursilerías, babosadas y demás cosas.

Y así fue como una escritora lloró las muertes de sus tan queridos personajes. Que tantos arcoíris y hemorragias nasales le habían hecho tener.

Y así fue como llegamos al final de esto. Y esperemos jamás volver.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos!

Algunas querrán matarme, lo sé. No espero que nadie se ofenda, de hecho, últimamente soy fan del Naraku/Kagura; pero en estos días estuve leyendo "Romeo y Julieta" y empecé a imaginarme a Naraku y Kagura en una situación así y salió esto. Además de que una amiga mía escribió una historia de amor demasiado romántica para mí gusto y sufrí un ataque de sobredosis de azúcar; por lo que convertí mi experiencia en un fic.

El beso elegido para entrar en concurso fue —valga la redundancia— el de "Romeo y Julieta" y dado que ellos no se dan un beso como tal, recreé la escena cinco del primer acto.

_Sé que no soy digno de ti, y que he profanado un templo sagrado. Pero prefiero pecar de amor contigo, que vivir de santo. Le besa ambas manos para luego dirigirse a sus labios.*: _Esta parte es la escena recreada de "Romeo y Julieta" en la que se basó el beso.

Arroz*: Bueno, no sé si lo sepan, aunque yo creo que sí, pero en la cultura japonesa se les lanza arroz a los novios ya que significan prosperidad y fertilidad al matrimonio.

En fin, todos en bien recibido: Review, críticas y tomatazos.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

"_Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"_


End file.
